


Farewell, Theseus

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Suicidal Thoughts, it’s a sad one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The confrontation at the community house had gone differently than Tommy hoped it would. So did what happened to L’Manburg.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147
Collections: anonymous





	Farewell, Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write something angsty.  
> Please pay attention to the tags! This could be triggering and I want y’all to stay safe. (And let me know if I need to add any tags!)

Techno and Tommy were just trying to sneak around the Dream SMP, maybe check on the dogs, maybe commit some mild terrorism. They weren’t supposed to run into Dream at all. So why couldn’t Tommy just run back to where Techno was? Why was he watching Dream gather all his friends at a ruined building? Techno was waiting for him, he should have left to meet up already. But he couldn’t move. The community house has been blown up and while the idea was funny to think about, the sight before him was not. 

Water ran over the majority of the floor that remained, leaving only a small dry point in the center. The walls were almost completely gone, the path was blown up. Who would do this?

Tommy was about to finally turn away from the wreckage of the community house when Dream’s voice stopped him in his tracks.

“Tommy did this!”

Tommy’s back stiffened and he turned back to the destroyed community house to look at where Dream had gathered everyone. Surely they wouldn’t believe that he’d done this? Tubbo was right in front of Dream in the center of the house. There was no way that Tubbo would believe that Tommy had done this, right?

Tubbo’s hesitation at Dream’s words proved differently. 

His communicator buzzed with a message from Techno, but Tommy didn’t look at it before rushing into the center of the community house. He stopped in front of Dream, quickly putting on armor to show he was there until the invisibility potion could wear off. 

“Tubbo, surely you don’t believe him?” Tommy hated the way that his voice cracked around his friend’s name. “This wasn’t me!”

Everyone surrounding them gasped as he spoke, stepping back to leave him alone in the center with Dream and Tubbo.

“I didn’t destroy the community house, Tubbo you have to believe me.” Tommy pleaded, hoping the invisibility would wear off soon so his friend could see the look on his face. He was in luck for once, the potion wore off just after he spoke. The two made eye contact for a moment before Tubbo flinched, looking at the ground instead. 

Tommy looked around at everyone else, only to be met with the same uncomfortable glances. No one believed him, that much was clear.

No one believed him. 

Dream stepped closer to Tommy and leaned in to whisper something. “You didn’t really think they’d believe you, right? None of them are your friends, Tommy. They don’t care about you, why would they believe you?”

Laughing, Dream stepped back. Tommy watched him back away with blurring vision. He wasn’t going to cry, that was stupid and TommyInnit wasn’t stupid. All throughout his exile, Dream had told him that no one cared about him and he shouldn’t have been so surprised that Dream was right. Somehow, he didn’t really believe that no one cared about him until now. Even at his lowest points in exile, he still had some hope that someone still cared about him.

With how quiet everyone around him was being, he knew no one was on his side here. No one believed him. They all fell for Dream’s lies. Maybe that was for the best. Maybe Tommy didn’t deserve to have people believe him after all the shit he’d pulled before exile. Destroying another building wouldn’t even seem that out of character for him to do. Obviously they would believe Dream. 

“Tubbo, I need the disc,” Dream said. “Tommy can’t be trusted anymore and it’s the only way to make sure he doesn’t pull something like this again.”

Tommy couldn’t look as Tubbo pulled the disc out of his Ender chest and handed it to Dream. Tubbo didn’t believe that Tommy could be trusted. His best friend didn’t believe him. Tommy’s eyes started to burn as Dream took the disc and put it away. His communicator buzzed with another message from Techno before the man rushed in. 

“Tommy! You were supposed to wait for me!” Technoblade shouted as ran up to Tommy. He stopped next to Tommy before looking around them and lowering his voice to speak quietly. “We can still leave, you know. 30 against 2 really isn’t that bad. If we’re fast then we won’t even have to fight them. Tommy, we don’t have to stay.”

Tommy took a shuddering breath in and nodded. Techno was right. If no one was going to listen anyway, then he might as well leave. Wasting time trying to convince them wasn’t worth it. He wasn’t worth it, he didn’t deserve to be trusted anymore. Dream was right, they didn’t care about him. Even Dream wasn’t his friend anymore. Dream had his disc, and that was all he ever wanted Tommy for.

Tommy felt his tears finally start to flow and reluctantly made eye contact with Tubbo one last time, watching the other boy’s eyes widen as he took in the tears and the empty look on his face. Tommy looked away first, unable to tolerate the pitying look on his former-friend’s face.

Techno splashed a potion of swiftness onto the two of them and they took off. Tommy couldn’t tell if he was relieved or disappointed by the fact that no one chased after them. Did he want someone to follow? 

Yes, he did. He desperately wanted someone to try to follow them so they could hear his side of the story. He wanted Tubbo to come running out to hug him. But no one left the community house.

It was silent behind them as they ran through the portal towards Techno’s house.

Tommy couldn’t help looking down at the lava below them, it seemed more appealing than ever. Would falling in feel like the hug he wanted so badly?

Tommy only looked away from the lava so he could step through the portal into the snow.

* * *

Tommy really should have expected that Techno wouldn’t have stuck with him for long. Somehow, the man had decided to work with Dream to destroy L’Manburg. 

He didn’t know why he expected Techno to stay with him. All he had done was refuse to hurt Tubbo, and Techno had kicked him out of his house and teamed up with Dream. He didn’t care about Tommy at all. If Techno had ever really cared, then he wouldn’t have teamed up with the one person who had hurt Tommy the most.

It was fine. Techno had told them that they weren’t friends. It wasn’t his fault Tommy has forgotten that fact. 

He just wished that Techno could have listened to him at least once before joining Dream, instead of ignoring him every time he spoke about what he wanted and treating him like a child.

* * *

Tommy stood at the top of a ledge above the huge cavern that used to be L’Manburg. Explosions were still going off, filling the area with smoke. Techno, Phil, and Dream had shown no mercy as they destroyed the country. Everything was gone. 

“Tommy, you knew this was my plan.”

Tommy didn’t turn away from the huge pit as Techno spoke. 

“I told you from the beginning that the government was bad and needed to be destroyed. You knew this was coming,” Techno stepped closer. “You knew it had to go.”

“Shut up,” Tommy whispered. 

“What was that?”

“Shut up, Techno! This was the one thing I had left! L’Manburg was the one thing I cared about still, the one thing I had left of Wilbur. And you destroyed all of it!” Tommy snapped, hands shaking. 

“Tommy-” Techno tried to interject.

“No! You don’t get to interrupt me! Dream took nearly everything from me. He took my friends, the discs, he made me leave my home. And now you took the one thing I had left! The only thing that kept me going when I was in exile was the hope that I could come back here someday. That maybe everyone could forgive me and care about me again. All I wanted was to live here, in the place Wilbur helped create. And now it’s gone.” Tommy’s hands turned to fists as he roughly turned to face Techno. 

“Why don’t you just kill me too? You’ve helped take everything else away from me.” Tommy stepped closer to Techno and held out the Axe of Peace. “Do it, Techno. Kill me.”

Philza softly landed next to Techno as Tommy held out the axe, his wings spread out for a moment before he tucked them away. 

“Tommy, we can find you somewhere else to live. You don’t have to-”

“No, Phil. Shut up.” Tommy sent a scathing glare towards the man. 

Neither of the two in front of him seemed willing to kill him, so maybe Tommy would have to take it into his own hands. He took a step back towards the ledge as more people started to walk up behind Phil and Techno. Fundy, Quackity, Sapnap... Tubbo. They looked on with confused expressions as Tommy took another step back. 

“Tommy, mate, you don’t have to do this.” Phil sounded kind, but Tommy knew he didn’t really mean it. Fundy gasped, seeming to understand what was happening. 

“I do, Phil. There’s nothing left for me. There’s no point, and if you won’t kill me then I’ll do it myself.” 

Tubbo rushed forward at the words, only to be hauled back by Fundy. “Tommy, please! You can’t do this!”

“Don’t pretend to be my friend now, Tubbo. You were never there when I was in exile, you didn’t trust me, you didn’t care enough to find out if I had blown up the community house. You are not my friend, Tubbo. And you can’t stop me.”

Tommy quickly took the last few steps backwards, leaning back into the air. He fell back before anyone could reach for him, quickly disappearing from view. Tommy ignored the shouts from above and closed his eyes as he fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh ouch. Thanks for reading!


End file.
